This invention relates to an electric-optic display device having electrically controlled optical means which comprises segments or elements which can be selectively energized to indicate the first two letters of the seven days of the week and the dates of the month for use in digital time-pieces such as wrist watches and clocks.
There has been a long-felt recognized need for such a display device prior to my invention.
The closest prior art to the present invention of which I am aware is U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,012 dated July 20, 1976 to Shigera Morokawa, et al, the convention application for which was filed June 18, 1975. The device of the Morokawa et al patent displays all of the abbreviations of the days of the week in uppercase letters which are of the same height and at least one letter, the letter "O", is easily confused with the numeral "0" in the data of the month which follows the day of the week.